User talk:TARDIS2010
This is only posts from 2017; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Glad to see you are back! I don't know what happened to the others, they just kind of vanished. Yeah, I've been keeping the comic book pages up to date, half-worried that if I don't some "Wiki-Power-That-Be" will think it's a dead Wiki and shut it down. Do they do that? I think it's a great Wiki, it just needs some attention. I've started a couple of "artist pages" for artists I've met at cons and sent them to them to try and spread the word. I think people go to the home page, see how out-of-date it is, and don't come back. Hopefully that will change. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 21:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Home page Great job on the Home page, it looks fantastic! I've added a couple of items to the Recently Added and Collectors News sections. I think we should get all of the 2014 items out of the news section and just have 2017 items. However, I don't think we should fill it up with just graphic novels and comic books, and as far as I know there has only been one DVD release this year. Perhaps you know of some more current CD or toy release dates...? BTW, if you want to take it on, I think it would be a great idea for you to become an Admin! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:18, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I think you should contact Wikea. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 17:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Admin rights Hey TARDIS2010. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner; I didn't read your message until now. I'm glad you've asked Wikia to make you an admin as unfortunately I'm just an admin which means that I cannot give other users admin privileges as I would have to be a bureaucrat to do that. I'm fairly active on this wiki even though I don't edit as often as I used to; And I would be very grateful for the support of a second admin to help me maintain the wiki. As for deleting pages, you can always add the delete template to a page for it to add it to the category Pages for deletion while you're waiting to become an admin. Last time I checked that category it was empty, but I'll re-check it again soon just to be sure. As for a new logo, I think it's a great idea. And thanks for updating the toy articles to the template format, I really appreciate the help in updating the pages. I've already finished updating all the VHS pages, and the MAs, the PDAs and the EDAs - I'll update the New Adventures pages next. -Lego Whovian (talk) 08:38, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:51, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an Admin and Bureaucrat, that's fantastic! I also noticed Lego Whovian left you a message, great to see he is back as well! No I've never had either the DVD or CD pages crash on me, but if they're causing problems due to their size I do have a simple solution. Simply split the Classic Series and the New Series up and make different pages. Now I don't know if you can physically do this on the wiki, but can you DUPLICATE pages? If so, I think the best way to do this would be to say, make two identical DVD pages. On one delete the Classics, and on the other delete the News. Then you would just have to rename them and juggle the rows a bit. Take a look at how I have Comic Books and see if your computer crashes on those pages. I've tried to make it into sections that don't get too big. As a bureaucrat can you give me ability to delete pages and photos? If so I would be MOST appreciative if you would do so. MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN I JUST FIGURED OUT MY KEYPAD NEEDED NEW BATTERIES! LOL RAIDERCLEM (talk) 07:44, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Congrats continued... There are some issues with the comic pages that could use fixing: example pages for comparison - The Tenth Doctor: Year Two - Issue 1 and The Twelfth Doctor: Year Two - Issue 1 If you compare the two pages, you will notice that under "series", the 12th says "Twelfth Doctor" while the 10th lists no series. The "Twelfth Doctor" is the ONLY series that comes up, every other page besides his lists no series. Wait I take that back, I think "Classics" comes up... Can you make it that so whatever I type in shows up, similar to when I type in the publisher? There are many different series. If you compare the "previous" and "next" issue sections you will see they are different. The Twelfth Doctor's has been fixed by LW, for consistency I think it would be better if all the comic pages were set up like 12. On both pages you will see {artist3} or {artist4} show up after the artists. This happens on EVERY Comics and Graphic Novel page, and sometimes the artists get cut off and won't show up at all. This usually happens on GN pages which are usually compilations and have many different artists, sometimes as many as a dozen or more. If you would just fix the templates, I could go through and fix the individual issues. Congrats again on being named Admin! I think you will enjoy working with Lego Whovian, he has always been very helpful. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:15, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Templates Oh BTW, what "type" of templates am I making so I can stop listing them as "unknown"? And are the cascade templates the same type as the individual comic page templates? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Deleting pages Yes it is allowing me to delete pages, doing a little clean-up. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:44, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Well I like logo 1 except for the color of the words. They are so light against the grey background (which I love btw) they are hardly readable. Perhaps logo 1 combined with the darker blue of logo 2...? Yes that helped out a lot on the Comic Book template, Thanks! Everything is looking good except for that oh-so-annoying extra "artist" thing that keeps popping up and I can't figure out how to fix it. I HATE it, it makes it look like we don't know how to deal with fixing our own wiki. Oh there is one thing, changing the to the new format has made all the fonts "5" rather than the top line "4" and the bottom "5". I know it can be fixed, like on the Classics: Series 1 - Issue 1 page, but I'm afraid to try fixing it for fear of messing something else up. It's a pretty minor concern though, not that big a deal. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 16:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Just an idea Something I just thought about, probably needs tweaking but... How about using one of the boxes on the home page for a "Add a picture or comment about something from your collection here" to possibly encourage new editors... I just remembered this - Go to my talk page just above our recent posts and read "Thanks for template". This is a guy who WANTED to edit the wiki but for some reason had problems doing so. I tried to help him, even set up the template for him and included a picture for him to use, but I lost him. Maybe others are running into the same problem he did... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 17:22, April 17, 2017 (UTC) THANKS! Yes the logo is much easier to read with the darker letters. Of course, being old school my favorite is the Tom Baker era diamond logo, lol It really should be the most current though. That fixed the font sizes perfectly, problem solved. Thanks! OK this is what I feel MUST be done, and it must be as prominent on the home page as possible. >>> (use your own words) >>> REGISTER HERE (link or box) TO OPEN A FREE ACCOUNT SO THAT YOU TOO CAN JOIN WITH YOUR FELLOW DOCTOR WHO COLLECTORS AND EDIT PAGES, ADD PICTURES AND COMMENT ON YOUR OWN COLLECTION. They HAVE to know 1. They must register 2. They must open an account. 3. There is no charge or fee to open the account. (many "accounts" these days require a credit card #) 4. How to do it. From what you've told me, I bet LOTS of people have tried to edit, got frustrated when they weren't able to, couldn't figure out how to register and finally just said screw it and left. btw, You mentioned you had info on the number of visitors to the site. Would you happen to know how many, if any, of those came through Facebook? The reason I ask is because I know a couple of the comic book artists, Simon Fraser and Kelly Yates. I made special pages for them that I posted on their Facebook pages. I was just wondering if any fans of theirs were using those posts to check out the wiki. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:57, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:New Logo ideas Congratulations on becoming and admin and I'm pleased to hear that you've been made a bureaucrat as well, should help in our quest to renovate the wiki. As for the new logo, I think they're both fantastic, and a certain improvement on our current logo. Logo 1 utilises the current Doctor's logo whereas Logo 2 uses the past Doctors' logo. I'm leaning towards the latter as the vast majority of the merchandise detailed here features previous doctors, though you should ask Raider too so we can vote. I like the idea of enabling chat and the comments section, both should encourage new users to get involved. Lego Whovian (talk) 17:56, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I like the new logo you've made, it uses the best of both worlds. As for the How to join section, I love it, and can see that you've added my very out of date, yet very tidy picture of my book collection. I've got a photo of my DVD collection somewhere if you want it, not sure about my VHS collection though as unfortunately I had to pass on my videos to another avid collector due to space constraints - though I intend to collect them again in the future when I've got a bigger place! :) Lego Whovian (talk) 20:11, April 20, 2017 (UTC) New Section The section on the home page for new people is great - good job! One question... in the US we spell 'account' with two c's. Is this an across The Pond 'time traveler / time traveller' different spelling thing? I use US spellings for US releases and try to use UK spellings (when I know them) for UK ones. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 02:17, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Uncategorized pages OK this is what I see... These pages ARE categorized, not sure why they are on this list - 70, 74, 88, 95 Not sure what book/series category this would go in - 84 These 2 are short stories, not comics. I tried to start a short story category (I guess we do need one) but it wouldn't let me - 82, 85 I just put this in the Books category - 87 After checking these out, you can just delete EVERYTHING else. Exterminate the whole page! ALL the comic book pages are the old format pages I replaced with the new format pages. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:46, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Deleting pages What an Admin can't just delete the whole page at one time? They should change that. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 20:48, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Well I just went to the page to help you delete but I see you've already done it... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 20:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) bringing people in Let me think about it,,, I wish there was a way we could contact people who've edited the wiki before... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 16:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Artists Yes I will go back through all the comic books to fix this, I have a couple of other things I want to update before I go there again though. lol Another solution I noticed someone had used was if there are two artists, follow that with |artist3= and leave it blank with no number. LMK which solution you would prefer... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 07:17, May 14, 2017 (UTC) THAT'S GREAT! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 07:56, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Magazine Specials The DWM / Marvel Magazine Specials are updated. I called the section "Magazine Special: Marvel Doctor Who" as I felt that was the most inclusive, as well as being the least confusing. It seemed to me perhaps more logical to call it "Marvel Doctor Who Magazine Specials", but that leaves the impression they are all DWM specials, which they are not. DWM has gone under four different names (Doctor Who Weekly, Doctor Who: A Marvel Monthly, Doctor Who Monthly, and of course Doctor Who Magazine) and there are also a few other Marvel Doctor Who Specials that fall under the Marvel "Doctor Who Specials" umbrella as well. These are not a "numbered" series, but I couldn't figure out how to remove the numbers from the "previous / next" section. I did remove the # symbol, as that would really be misleading. Anyway, I did try to make it both as accurate, inclusive and easy to use as I could. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 01:37, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Pretty confusing, huh? lol OK these are my thoughts... I like the Doctor Who Magazine section exactly the way it is set up now, with DW Weekly, A Marvel Monthly, and DW Monthly included with DW Magazine, not set up in different sections. They can be differentiated on the top right as I have done with the specials. And this is why - Doctor Who Weekly #1 is UNIVERSALLY recognized as the first issue of Doctor Who Magazine, by both the magazine and the fans. Even under different names, these different titles are all considered part of "Doctor Who Magazine". I like the specials listed in their own sections under the main magazine run as well. Looking at the cascade, I think we should rename the "Specials" section "Marvel Doctor Who Specials". Change the name "Magazine Special: Marvel Doctor Who" to that name and link it there. I guarantee everything I just updated in that section will fit that description. And as it is IN the Doctor Who Magazine cascade, there is no need for the word "Magazine" in the title, I realize now it would be redundant. Then, change "Special Editions" to "Panini Doctor Who Special Editions". You now have: Doctor Who Magazine -Issues 1-70 -Issues 71-140 -etc etc... -Marvel Doctor Who Specials -Panini Doctor Who Special Editions This seems like the most logical and user-friendly way to do it to me, and everything fits. All the Weekly, Monthly, Magazine and Marvel DW Specials ARE "Marvel Doctor Who Specials", and they are differentiated from the Panini Specials. LMK what you think. BTW, I'll be starting Collected Comics magazine next. What do you think of... Magazines -Doctor Who Magazine -Doctor Who Collected Comics Template:DWCC -Doctor Who Poster Magazine Template:DW Poster Mag RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:19, May 15, 2017 (UTC) magazine templates I think everything looks perfect! Great job! In case you're wondering why I deleted one of the Marvel Specials, the Summer 1994 Special was a "flip-over" magazine and I had originally put in both the front and back covers as separate entries. They are now both combined as one issue and I had forgotten to take the back cover out. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm not sure exactly what you mean... I do think the Marvel Magazines should be listed together, except for Doctor Who Magazine which also includes Panini. I think there are only three... Classic Comics, Poster Mag & Incredible Hulk Presents. Are you asking if they should be on separate pages from each other under an "Other Marvel Magazines" sort of section? Yes I think so. Oh there's also the hardback Marvel Yearbooks Template:DW Yearbooks, which I put with the annuals along with the Panini Storybooks Template:DW Storybooks. But one thing I would NOT like at all is an all-inclusive Marvel section that pulls Marvel Comic Books and Graphic Novels out of the CB and GN sections. I think all comic books, graphic novels and magazines should be kept together. I know if I were looking for comic books I would want them all together in one section. However, I would see no problem with their being listed in a Marvel section IN ADDITION to the comic book section. Hope this answers what you were asking... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 16:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about the Poster Magazine and Incredible Hulk Presents having their own pages. I think of the Poster Mag as a short-lived oddity, and the Seventh Doctor stories in IHP have all been reprinted elsewhere, either in DWM or in graphic novels. People looking for those stories will probably not be looking for them in IHP. Classic Comics is a different story though. It's a great magazine, well thought out and well researched. It's still the only source for many of the 60s Hartnell, Troughton and Pertwee pre-Marvel / Doctor Who Weekly stories that appeared in places like TV Century 21, Countdown, TV Comic and other obscure, now almost impossible to find TV magazines. Well, until the absolutely AWESOME Vworp Vworp came along anyway! I think Classic Comics DESERVES its own page, but here is my question (and its a question I always consider)... For a new fan who's never heard of Classic Comics but might be interested in reading about and finding out where the older stories can be found, WHERE IS THE BEST PLACE FOR THEM TO FIND IT? Would it be easier to come across it on its own page, not having ever even heard of it, or would it be easier to find it going through the magazines? I would guess going through the Magazine section, but I'm not sure if that's right. What do you think? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 17:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good to me, I like it. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC) IDW Comic Annual Specials I love the way you've got the Magazine section set up - it looks great! OK here is something I just did and wanted to get your thoughts on. Ever since I set up the Annuals section, it has bugged me to no end to include the IDW annuals/specials in it. In the US, annual has a different meaning than in the UK. These are NOT annuals in the UK sense of the word. They are dated differently, and unlike ALL the other annuals in the section they are softcover and contain only comic strips, with no text stories or features whatsoever. Even IDW dropped the title Annual and started calling them Specials after the first two issues. Everything I just mentioned does not describe an annual, but it does describe a graphic novel perfectly. So I put them in the IDW section on the graphic novel page. I was about to delete them out of the annuals section, but then I thought... could we have them in both sections? What do you think? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:09, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Classic Comics posters I want to use them! In fact, they ARE being used. I've finished about the first half-dozen or so CC's, and they all are using one of these images. Click on "poster" in the contents section and you will see what I mean. I don't know why they're showing up as "unused"... ? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 01:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) OK I've updated the first 9 CC's with the posters in the '|other images1=' section. They should be showing up now... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:59, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Panini Well since you ask, this would be my preference... A general Panini cascade that lists not only Magazines, but also Graphic Novels, hardcover Books (such as Storybooks and Annuals), Bookazines etc. In this case, Bookazines would not be listed with magazines but rather in their own separate 'Panini' cascade as well as the Bookazine cascade. btw, 'Essential' is basically a continuation of the '50 Years' series with a name change because the anniversary year was over. I've tried to sort all this out by looking at my copies, and this is what the cover logos list them as... Bookazines=Panini Magazines, Storybooks=Panini Books, Graphic Novels=Panini Comics. ALL are listed as being published by Panini UK Ltd., perhaps Panini UK or Panini Publishing is the general title they could all fall under? There is something else I wanted to ask you about. I've edited the 'Books Template' to include MYB=Marvel Yearbooks and PSB=Panini Storybooks, but the titles aren't showing up on either the top right or at the bottom of the pages. I must have missed something but I can't figure out what it is... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 21:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) THANKS! I switched them both to Book boxes and they are working perfectly. OK all of these sections are fully updated and fixed - Panini - Graphic Novels, Storybooks, 50 Years, Essential, and DWM Special Editions Marvel - Comic Books (Marvel Premiere, Doctor Who, Star-Lord, Death's Head), Graphic Novels (Doctor Who, Death's Head), Yearbooks and DWM Specials RAIDERCLEM (talk) 13:01, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Just to let you know what I'll be finishing up and working on next - Marvel - Classic Comics, Poster Magazine, Incredible Hulk Presents (which I think will cover all the Marvel except of course DWM) Panini - Insider (which would leave the Annuals and maybe some assorted books and mags I'm not familiar with, and again of course DWM) RAIDERCLEM (talk) 13:20, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Updates Hi TARDIS2010, yeah the new updates to the Magazines page look great, and I'll look forward to see how the other pages look once you've updated them too. As for a twitter account, I'm pretty sure that we already have one, but it is inactive now. Maybe we could get access to it, I think it's worth looking into. A community page is a great idea too. Lego Whovian (talk) 11:32, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Front page I like the new look, looks great! I will mention one thing that has bothered me about this section though... there is no spot for Graphic Novels. The Comic Books section has also included Graphic Novels as there was no other place to put them. It would be nice to have a separate spot for GNs, but if that isn't feasible, perhaps making the section title "Comic Books and Graphic Novels" would at least recognize their existence. What do you think? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 14:09, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good! I tweaked the sizes a little bit to keep the Magazine image from bleeding into the border... RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:06, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Everything looks good to me! In the empty space... maybe an "Upcoming Cons" type of section where people could share upcoming Con info. Like ours this coming weekend. lol If space got to be a problem you could always limit it to just a website link. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I just shared the front page to the Con K page on facebook. I'm hoping we'll get some back-and-forth and pick up some new people that way. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 09:10, June 3, 2017 (UTC) RE Facebook Hey, I think that's a great idea. I just found that Facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/Doctor-Who-Collectors-Wiki-347552416646/) and I only have the vaguest of memories of posting on it. I don't have any ties to it on my Facebook account though, I haven't Liked it, I'm not an admin or anything like that. There's a post from May 2011 saying "the page has new ownership", I presume that that means the Facebook page. Maybe I already gave it to somebody else 6 years ago? Cause I do vaguely recall making the posts from 2010, but the ones from 2011 after don't seem like me at all. As to who has ownership of the page at the moment, I really don't remember sorry :( You could try messaging the Facebook page? Tardis1963 talk 08:15, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Facebook No sorry, I don't know the log in details for our facebook page. Maybe we could contact facebook to ask to take over? Or if that fails, make a new page? By the way, sorry I haven't been online a lot lately as I've been ill with a throat infection, which should hopefully clear up soon. Lego Whovian (talk) 19:44, June 11, 2017 (UTC) facebook page Nobody is running the facebook page. The last post is dated April 10, 2012. It does have 37 followers. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 22:15, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Message sent to facebook page. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 09:00, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Annuals Sounds good to me. There's also an "Official" added to the later editions. btw I adjusted the Marvel Yearbooks slightly so they wouldn't look so "jammed-up". What do you think? Also I love the new look, great job! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:02, June 14, 2017 (UTC) There is also a K-9 Annual and some other odds and ends (aren't they called odds and sods over there?) RAIDERCLEM (talk) 10:10, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Facebook page Yeepsi just made me an admin on the facebook page. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 12:27, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't know if it will let me either. I just tried to do something a little while ago and it wouldn't let me. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:08, June 19, 2017 (UTC) I think the problem is the type of page it was set up as, but I don't know. Go ahead and set up a new one and then maybe we can combine them into one page. I've seen that on other facebook pages when two pages are essentially the same. I like the new look! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:16, June 19, 2017 (UTC) I just messaged you a page 'All you need to know about Doctor Who'. It was a dead page I took over awhile back but I haven't had the time to do anything with it. It's already set up though, like it and I'll make you an admin. You should be able to do anything you want then, including changing the name and combining pages. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 09:00, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Done. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 09:49, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Decisions, decisions... Yes I included the My Little Pony covers with the comics... lol RAIDERCLEM (talk) 23:36, June 25, 2017 (UTC)